Remember Me
by angeldreemr
Summary: Being cursed by a Fallen Angel, Pitch has walked these years in darkness. His family has long since forgotten him and he is sick of the ghosts he sees. That's when he meets young Alice Liddell, a young girl who is also cursed, but for a different reason. Can the two of them overcoming their curse before it is too late? Can Pitch save Alice before she dies, and before he dies again?
1. Prologue

It's almost swallowed me whole. The curse is spreading so thickly and rapidly; I am too late. I feel so sick and helpless as I watch him suffer. I wanted to save him. I wanted to become the good guy, and I know that I can't. It is over and I have failed, again. Watching his face I am reminded of the monster dwelling inside of me; is probably ugly. He probably is disgusted with what he sees, and I wouldn't blame him. Falling to the ground my body heaves unconsciously. I reach out almost like I am begging him to free me from… myself. Retracting my hand as he unconsciously reaches out to touch it, I shake my head as the tears began to stream down my cheeks. What a fool I am. I wish you could have saved me, as I thought you would. I wish I could have saved you, from the monster within, but I am too slow, again. Please, I beg of you, remember me.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**_Pitch's Point of View_**

"You are cheating aren't you?" I asked carefully raising an eyebrow as I looked at my opponent. His eyes were nervously looking around before staring down at the deck of cards in his hands.

"I am not!" He yelled anxiously hiding his deck as those around us were whispered obnoxiously to themselves.

"Oh, really?" I asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "Your grandfather says otherwise."

"What?" The boy said confused as he stared at me like I was a lunatic before suspiciously turning around.

"He says you were hiding a card in your sleeve along with chess pieces." I muttered with a small laugh. "Just like you used to when he was still alive."

The boy dropped his cards in absolute dread as his hands trembled vigorously. His pupils widened and narrowed ominously as people began to pay attention to our little game.

"W-w-what are you talking about?" He asked nervously as he began to sweat.

"Nothing." I mumbled trying my best to return to the game as his cards were displayed openly in front of me. "He just wanted me to tell you that you haven't changed in the past three years, and that he expected more of you. He also says that you need to start listening to your mother more because she isn't a cheater like you. Oh, and he wants you to quit smoking. He keeps on telling me all these stories about running into problems as a serious smoker and that when he handed you the cigarettes in the first place, he was only joking around and you took him too serious-"

"YOU ARE SUCH A FREAK!" The boy screamed as he got to his feet. The audience had grown and practically everyone in the classroom was now listening in. The boy got to his feet and rushed out the door like a child needing to get to the bathroom before they peed their pants. Sighing I leaned back in my chair and looked at the precious cards placed in my hand. I gently rubbed the Ace card with my thumb as the whispers grew louder and the other students no longer cared about hiding their concerns and rumors about me.

"I heard he can see the dead." One whispered.

"He always scares away people when they get into a game." Someone said. "He finds out your weakness and uses it against you. They say he can see deceased family members and ancestors, but he just stalks everyone. He can hack into any system and look at all your records. He is just a crazy dude trying to get attention, what a freak."

"You're wrong!" another burst out. "One time he challenged me to a game of cards and he brought up about my aunt who had passed away weeks before. He said that she wanted to apologize and then told me what my next move should be, and said that that was what my aunt was telling him to tell me. It was the scariest and freakiest thing every."  
"He is such a freak."

"I heard he is cursed by the devil himself when he lost to a game of checkers, and now he can see the dead whenever he plays against others."  
"I heard him worshiping the devil in the hallway."

Getting up from my chair I grabbed my leather jacket and slipped out of the room. The old man followed behind me as his body ran through mine leaving an empty and heartless feeling behind.

"I am so sorry." The man said as he looked down the hall to where his still living grandson had disappeared. "I should have listened to you when you warned that he would react like that. Those children just don't understand your-"

"It's alright." I lied through my teeth. "I am used to it."

The man disappeared into the air. Slipping my arms through the sleeves I began my way to the front of the school. I had graduated high school three times already, so failing another year wouldn't matter. I ran my fingers over my cracking skin near my hairline and shuttered. The disease was spreading quickly, and I couldn't find the cure.

When I was a child, I had done something I shouldn't have. I had been at a festival near our house, and had been distracted by the beautiful lights and sounds. Getting lost in the crowd, I was soon at the edge of town. I approached a forest and was intrigued out how different it looked at night, and decided to enter. The trees were so beautiful and the night was even more alluring.

I then caught the sight of an angel. I have no idea who she was, but her celestial body lay weakly against the tree. I had never seen such a pure shade of white as she seemed to radiate light. She wheezed and looked to me with a sad look in her eye. She was so beautiful. Her hand outstretched towards me and I was caught up in the moment. Touching her thin hand I held it in mine as my six year old mind tried to take in the sight of her broken wings which were trying to hide from me.

"Are you hurt?" I asked curiously with my broken six year old speech. The girl laughed a beautiful and musical laugh as her hand gently ran through my black curls on my head.

"Children are so innocent." She whispered weakly to herself. "So fragile. They believe almost anything."

"What?" I asked as she leaned down and rubbed my face as she breathed thinly and softly. She was struggling to stay conscious and looked like she was in so much pain.

"There is a legend." She whispered again as she moved the hair away from my neck. "That vampire's are people who have died, but what if they were people who were never born? What if I told you that vampires are the fallen angels who were about to be born, transferring their curse to innocent and pure children?"

"What?" I had asked unsure of what she was talking about. Leaning in she bit my neck and I screamed. I clawed at her thick white hair now brushing against me as she continued to dig her teeth deeper into my skin. "STOP!"

"Now," She whispered as she pulled away, a dark liquid running down her mouth as my whole body trembled. "Let us see how innocent you are. Can you save me?"

I woke up, days later in the forest. The dew moistening my face and I was covered in a deep black sap that seemed to pour out from my pores drenching my clothes. I stumbled out of the forest numb and tired. My eye lids refused to stay open as I fought off sleep. I needed to sleep, but not for just a while but maybe for the rest of my days. I was drowsy like none other and my vision blurred uncontrollably. Hours passed slowly as I made my way home once I recognized the area. Once at home I knocked loudly on the door. Minutes passed in silence as no one bothered to answer.

I laid down on the step and let sleep take over. Sooner than later my parents would return and would be happy to find me home. I was so excited to see them again that just the thought made my giddy. I was so weak and in need of their support that I grew weaker. Had they missed me? I felt like I had walked to the depths of heck and back and the tainting of the pores was just a sign of all the darkness that I had absorbed, but I don't know what really happened.

When I woke again, I found my house loud and filled with laughter. I sat up and anxiously peeked in through the windows waiting for someone to notice me. I pounded on the door, but the music was so loud that no one heard me. Minutes passed and I waited for someone to walk out, and when they did I rushed in moving passed them to get as quickly as I could inside. Once in, I made my way through the crowd to my parents who were at the front.

"Mom!" I called looking at her first and then to my father. "Dad!"

"James!" Someone called out from behind me. I didn't have enough time to turn around as they literally reached through me, their arm tearing through my flesh as though I wasn't there as my father turned around to face the man behind me. As his skin fazed through mine the wind was knocked through me and I was chilled to the bone. I felt the happiness draining from my soul and my heart rip in half as the man's arm retreated. Breathing heavily I was caught off guard as my father walked right through me causing an unbearable tremor to rush through me. Crumpling to the ground I screamed in pain hoping that someone would notice me, but no one did.

"We are going to have our first kid!" Dad called out introducing the reason for the party as my heart sunk. They had forgotten all about me.

Shaking my head violently I let the bad memories out of my mind. I wouldn't let that get to me. The wind rushed through me as I tried to remember how many years had passed. I could be seen now, but that didn't matter. My sister who had been born a while after my disappearance, was now a grandmother of many grandchildren. My parents had long since passed, but I couldn't find their ghosts anywhere. I was now just a young teen aimlessly walking around. I looked like a teenager around nineteen. I reasoned I aged slowly, and I was noticing that as more time went by I was ageing slower. I would probably look like a teenager for the rest of my life, and maybe if I was lucky I would turn into an adult.

Ghosts crowded around rambunctiously in the roads, knowing that no one would see them. They annoyingly talked about their living relatives and friends. They never seemed to stop talking or wishing that someone would notice them. Trying to hide my presence I hid my face under my hood and walked along the sidewalk. High school was coming to an end which meant I needed to transfer again since I was officially graduating for the third time, and I had dropped out many years before. I knew calculus like the back of my hand, and every physics test was just as easy as testing if I knew the order of the alphabet. Everything was hackneyed and useless.

"Ah." A little girl said looking up at me as I stopped just in time from running into her.

"Sorry." I mumbled as she reached out and gently took my sleeve in her small hands.

"Will you help me?" She asked. Her bright blue eyes were deceptive as I realized that she was a ghost. My heart sunk as I was reminded that children, too, have died.

"With what?" I asked kneeling down so we were the same height.

"My friend." She said gesturing to the hospital right beside us. "Can you help?"  
"I'll see what I can do." I said gently tried to pat her imaginary shoulder as my hand sunk through her skin and disappeared within her body. Frowning I turned to look at the girl as she looked like she was going to cry at the sight. Maybe she just died, I thought, trying to reason to myself. Usually ghosts are used to such reactions.

I followed her into the contained walls of the hospital and up several floors. We walked through the many corridors and endless hallways until we reached one of the rooms. Entering the room, we were welcomed by the potent smell of flowers. A frail girl sat up in her bed and stared out of the window. Her long blonde hair went past her knees, and she looked not much younger than what I looked. She noticed our presence she turned her head towards us and I realized two things. The girl that sat before me with the gorgeous green eyes and luscious blonde hair was dying, that and she was cursed like me.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Pitch's point of View_**

I had never met someone like me. I had never seen another person cursed by a fallen angel. The mere sight of her was overwhelmingly comforting. To her that might seem bothersome and painful as it had been to me, but seeing her in this state reassured me. I collapsed to my knees and stared at her with wide eyes as I tried to think of something to say.

"You're cursed." She said honestly as she noticed me. She shoved her blankets aside in an attempt to come to help me, but I quickly got back to my feet.

"I'm fine!" I yelled enthusiastically. "See?"

"You're silly." She laughed sweetly as she lifted her hands to her mouth and gently laughed. I scooted into the room, not feeling awkward or out of place in this stranger's hospital room. Taking a seat on the corner of her bed, I continued to stare at her.

"Is… this your first time seeing someone who is also cursed?" She guessed sympathetically as I nodded dumbly. "Then, you should leave immediately."

"What?" I asked at a loss of words. I had just met someone, someone like me, and she wanted me to leave.

"Those who are cursed, amplify each other's curse when placed near each other." She said honestly. "You may notice the change soon. It is kind of like an addition to the curse. It forces us to live alone till we die."

"Does it hurt?" I asked sadly. There were so many things I wanted to ask and say, but all I could think to ask was that. She looked shocked, as though expecting me to have left as soon she had said that.

"I wouldn't know." She said gingerly as she smiled. "I have never had this problem. I am cursed differently than you."

"Oh?" I asked confused trying to think of why she would be cursed differently than I was. Did she get bitten by a weaker fallen angel or was it more powerful? Was she more innocent than I was when I was bitten?

"I wasn't bitten by a fallen angel." She said bluntly as she waited for my response. It took a few seconds to register what she was talking about, and my heart sunk when it registered. I stared at her in loss as she waited for me to say something.

"Do you wish you were, over what happened to you?" I asked, another question I really didn't care for as much, but still rather important. The wording felt funny and distasteful in my mouth, but she got the main concept all the same. At least I thought she had.

"What?" She asked. Her tiny eyebrows lifted in puzzlement.

"Do you wish you were bitten by a fallen angel instead of what actually happened to you?" I asked with a small smile. I sound quite dorky, but I was too giddy to care too much.

"A-At times." She said blushing quietly as she turned her attention out the window in awe. "You are lucky that you are still strong enough to walk around."

"Does the hospital ask you to stay here?" I asked trying to think of how a hospital worked since I had never had to go to one. When I actually needed one I wasn't visible to those who could take care of me.

"No," She said kindly. "My parents ask me to stay here. I tend to have a ton of episodes which cause me to go back to the hospital, but I need to be out where there are trees and living things. The hospital does more damage than anything."

"Then why don't you leave?" I asked.

"For my parents." She said with a sigh as she continued to allow her eyes to peer beyond her window and along the streets. "But I want to be outside so much."

"Then let's go outside!" I yelled grabbing her wrist and pulling out the small tubes that kept her prisoner. She looked at horror at what I had done as a small beeping burst through the silence.

"What are you doing?!" She called in horror as she turned to my face. "You will hurt, remember?"  
"I know." I said with a deep sigh and a laugh. "But right now I don't care. For now let's go outside! I'll have you back before nighttime."

She waited a second, keeping her eyes on me the whole time. Biting her lip anxiously she stared back once more to the window and then nodded. She lifted her arms in a gesture to say I-am-too-weak-to-walk. I hoisted her onto my shoulders and promised I would do a more comfortable position once we were out of the hospital.

"What are you doing!?" A nurse screamed as she walked into the room, probably to check up on the beeping.

"I'll have her back before sundown."I called to her as more nurses and doctors appeared to get a glimpse at what the yelling was for. Knowing my options were slim I turned my attention to the window, and cracked it open.

"We are one the third floor!" The girl screamed in horror as I lifted us into the small window frame. It was a narrow rectangular window, but that was more than enough room to fit both of us.

"I was bit by an angel!" I called back before getting a firmer grip on her. "This isn't impossible."  
Without another word I leapt into the air. Her screaming pierced the back of my ear as she held onto me tightly. She looked terrified as we fell, but I felt so alive. I had never kidnapped a girl from a hospital before, and there was always time to do everything. A recently developed saying evolved over the past few months which I have found quite enlightening: yolo. The term means: you only live once.

Young teenagers twist the meaning so that it means more of: you only live once, so you better do every stupid thing you can think while you are alive because you won't get to do it once you are dead. Which isn't true, many ghosts do the things that normal humans do, except differently. I find it more as a challenge to try to do things I haven't thought of so that when I die, I die knowing that I never took my curse on as a burden but rather a gift. That is, if I ever do die.

As my feet made impact with the ground, a wave of shock burst through them and I was sent flying. We rolled on the ground for a second before coming to a stop. The girl was out of my hands and a little farther down the sidewalk, but I was on my back staring up into the sky. It was a little brash, but still fun.

"Alright!" I said hurrying over to the girl as the little ghost girl who brought me to her began to help the girl up. I hoisted the poor girl in my arms and was _slightly _aware of the sweet perfume drifting into my nose as the girl rested on my back. I pulled her closer to my back and forced her into a piggy back. I was guessing the hospital people were calling the police and were trying to hurry down the stairs to catch me, so I hurried my pace. I was going to be known as the crazy psycho man for this stunt, but I didn't care. I found someone with similar problems.

"Are you alright?" I asked as we walked around the corner. Many ghosts could see what was going on and had decided to help. They would tell me where the police and hospital people were, and where was a good place to hide. It was rather fun to be on the edge.

"I'm fine." The girl moaned before letting a small tender laugh escape her lips. "That was almost fun."

"Do you a have a fear of heights?" I asked casually as I ducked behind a building and down an alleyway as a policeman was approaching.

"Yes." She said after a minute of consideration. "It's-"

"If you don't want to tell me, that is fine." I interrupted. I could tell she was hesitant, but felt like she needed to tell me why. I stepped into the alley way and let her fall to the ground slowly. We waited there for a bit as the search continued.

"My name is Alice Liddell." The girl said as she extended her arm out for mine. "What is yours, my brave idiot?"

"Pitch." I said pretending to be oblivious to her comment. "Pitch Black."

"Pitch…. Black?" She asked with a laugh.

"I know it is a little silly-" I said trying to come up with a good reason why not to tell her how I came up with it, but I didn't find one. "When I was bit, I was unconscious for a good week or so. All I did was slip in and out of sleep for a while. Once, when I was waking up, I felt a presence so strong and so powerful I could hardly stand from it. It was so magnificent and powerful all I could do was lie down and hope for it to pass so that I could regain feeling in my arms and legs. I then heard a whisper in my ear so quiet but loud enough to shake the very Earth. A voice I probably couldn't have heard if I had been talking to someone and a voice I couldn't have heard if I wasn't looking for it. The voice only said 'Pitch Black' and that is how I realized that that was to be my new name."

"I like it." Alice said sweetly as she pulled her knees in closer to her chest. "I think it suits you, for some reason."  
"Darkness suits me?" I asked not sure if I should find that offensive or not.

"A little." She said with a grin before trying to stifle a laugh rising in her throat, threatening to cut loose. "I mean Pitch though. Pitch is defined as the frequency in sound. The faster the frequency the higher the sound, without pitch, there would only be monotone. Your name represents a difference, and I believe it means that you have the power to make a difference."  
"I never thought of it like that before." I said honestly. I never connected the whole Pitch thing with sound, but it made sense. "Alright, Alice, let's get out of here."  
"Ok." She said with a smile as I felt a humming sound coming from my heart. I hoisted her onto my back and we left the alley, as two monsters trying to find our way.


End file.
